Fangirlism Brotherhood
by SakeMana
Summary: We're baaaaacccckkkk. What's going to happen this time around? Even we don't know. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.


Mel stretched out over her couch across D's lap as she stared at the screen. "Damn Zombies…I'm never going to get that damn achievement" The short brunette mumbled staring up at her friend. D sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Everyone told you, you had to practice. You weren't going to get it in five minutes Mel" D looked down at her friend with a raised eyebrow. She switched her controller to away "Getting to be too much for my newbie skills..."

"Gee, you're a lot of help D…" She stuck out her tongue and sighed softly "I know…But it's so much easier when you get it right the first time…" Mel muttered as she shot the living dead on the screen. "Hmm…oh…crap I hear a Tank…" Mel pressed her thumb against the start button to pause it. "Break time…I need snackage for the tank"

"There's a surprise, you're always hungry... I don't know where you put it all, seriously..." D chuckled as the two girls made there way towards the kitchen.

"Wah… there's nothing to eat in my house…You want to go somewhere?" Mel blinked frowning slightly after closing her fridge. D shook her head and smiled.

"Would you let me say no?" Her eyebrow rose a little staring at her friend.

"Nope! Not a chance" Mel grinned skipping towards the other side of her kitchen grabbing her keys. "Oh Roy~ Here we come~!" As the two walked out Mel locked her house up and headed down towards her 2008 Sliver Ford Mustang, customized completely with a scribbled 'Roy' in front of the Mustang text on the sides of the car. A decal of a zero on the trunk where Mustang could be seen again, the license plate read ELRIC1 and if you went to the front you'd see why. Though the sporty car had a sexy black striping down the center on the center of the hood was everyone's favorite Colonel posing like a girl on 'naked lady' mud flaps in a bikini.

Inside was a small cow plushy the girls affectionately named 'Hughes' after the dead character. The plush toy had accompanied them in Mel's first car Gretchen, and in her second car, Sarge they later named Emmet out of a lapse of judgment on their part, but now they had a car that although impractical in the winter months was a very nice car indeed. The girls climbed in and shut the doors before pausing quietly. D scowled softly and turned to her friend. "Where are you dragging me this time?"

"Mmm…don't know…Somewhere that has grilled cheese?"

"So…Alexis or Friendly's?"

"Alexis's has yummy drinks"

"Alexis's it is then…" D smiled weakly, knowing full well that 'yummy drinks' meant alcohol and she'd have to behave and be sober in case they spiked her drink with a little too much alcohol like they had the last time.

"Come on Roy~" Mel grinned turning the key as her car came to life. They turned out of Mel's development and headed towards the restaurant. Mel raced along the roads she could and could actually pass for a 'normal' driver when she needed to, though her car gave the impression of anything but normal. Around fifteen minutes later the two had arrived at their destination. D sighed and paused as she got out of the car.

"Now Mel… are you going to be nice and let me drive if you've had too much to drink…?"

"But... My baby!"

"Mel…"

"Fine..." Mel glowered and stomped towards the entrance. D rolled her eyes and came up behind her friend quickly and smacked her ass before making a beeline for the door before her friend could retaliate against her. She grinned and slipped through the door sticking out her tongue before yelping as she looked over at the waitress giving them an awkward look. She rubbed the back of her head and laughed softly.

"I... um... two please..." D murmured softly glancing at the floor. The waitress laughed softly and shook her head leading the duo to an empty booth. A perky blonde walked up smirking at the girls.

"I haven't seen you two in forever… Kaluha and milks. And grilled cheese with french-fries right?"

"Yes~!" Mel chimed up happily. D laughed softly.

"Um, no alcohol for me... I'll have a diet coke though… same meal." She smiled, their waitress nodded and smiled.

"You two are easy to remember, I'll but that right in for you." She smiled and walked off coming back with their drinks after a few minutes. "The grilled cheese will be right out."

"Thank you" D smiled and sipped at her drink looking at Mel with a soft frown. He had polished off her drink in a manner of seconds.

"Can I have another one?" Mel smiled happily at the waitress who laughed softly and nodded.

"Mel… I hope you don't get too tipsy..." D whined softly rubbing her forehead. "You haven't had anything to eat all day either have you... you better drink your next one slow... that first one is going to hit you like a tone of bricks.. just like the last time…" Mel grinned and waved her hand.

"I'm fine~" She grinned again and swung her feet cheerfully.

"Yeah for now... In five minutes you'll be tipping over in your seat wondering why the room is moving…"

"I'm not a drunk I can't help it if they make the drinks so damn addicting" Mel frowned slightly but cheered up soon after once she spotted their meals heading in their direction. The waitress place the plates down and smiled.

"Enjoy your meals"

"We will thank you" D smiled as the two started eating. A few minutes into their meal D glanced up at the TV behind Mel's head. Her jaw dropped and so did the fry in her hand. Mel looked up from her sandwich and blinked raising her eyebrow.

"What?"

"Look at the TV screen now"

"News is boring…"

"Now…!"

"It's not anything sad is it?"

"Mel! Just look at the screen!"

"Fine!" Mel rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat to watch the TV. "Does that lightning look like Alchemy sparks to you?"

"Yes….yes it does" D blinked looking back down at Mel. "You don't think…"

"Find out where it is… We're going!" Mel grinned.

Once the girls found out where the 'lightning' was coming from they quickly finished their meal and ran out. Not without paying of course and leaving quite the tip. Moments later the girls were on the road. "Do you really think it could be them?" Mel blinked looking over at D.

"Who knows…it's been years in both words…they might have figured out how to open the portal by now" D shrugged and wrinkled her nose slightly. "Not that that's ever a good thing... you remember what happened in the movie…"

"Yeah… Why do you think they'd come here anyway?"

"Eh…they miss us to much?"

"I doubt it…I think I scared Edward last time"

"You think?" D smirked nudging her friend.

"Okie…I DID scare him" A while had passed and for some strange reason the girls knew where they were going even though they weren't the BEST navigators in the world.

"Well the news said it was around there…" Mel parked Roy and the two got out and walked into the woods. As the two walked deeper they soon came upon a large rather scary looking door.

"Yup, that's the gate alright" D blinked looking it over with all the symbols. Mel stepped closer to it poking the giant door. "Mel... don't do that... you don't know where it's been…"

"Hmm…I wonder if it opened already"

"It's hard to tell, I don't see any strange creatures" D crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. Mel stepped away from the door before she tripped over a log.

"Ack!" Mel stumbled backwards.

"Careful…there's a log there" An all too familiar voice said.

"Gee thanks for telling me now Edward" Mel paused for a minute and turned her head around as her jaw dropped. "E-Edward!" Mel looked to the blond then quickly to her friend. "D... D~ Am I drunk or is that really Edward…?"

"Both…" She smirked softly and shook her head gently. "Well I guess it's safe to say the door opened" D peeked behind Edward spotting Alphonse. "Hi Alphonse!" She smiled and waved. Al blinked before lifting a hand waving back. He wasn't quite sure who they were since he didn't remember anything from being in a suit of armor. Edward crosses his arms looking between the two.

"Figures we'd run into the two of you" He rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You came to our world…who did you think you'd meet here?" Mel huffed pointing up at him. It took her a minute to register though when it did, "Edward! You got taller!" She then frowned. "Dammit…now I'm the shortest!"

"I wouldn't stay that small forever you know! I do grow!" The blond fumed crossing his arms.

"Easy brother…She gave you a compliment… technically" Al sweatdropped. D sighed and shook her head.

"As much as I would like to catch up I think we better get out of here before people spot the gate and start asking questions" She turned heel and headed towards Roy looking over her shoulder. "You guys coming…?"

"Good idea…We can go back to my house my parents are gone for a while" Mel nodded.

"The only reason I'm agreeing is because this is your world and you know how it works…" Edward sighed not looking forward to this at all. The four walked back towards Roy until Edward spotted it pointing at the car. "What the HELL is that!"

"My new car" Mel blinked. "You've seen cars before Edward…it's not really that amazing…even though it's perfect… and it's sex on wheels"

"I think he was talking about what's ON the car Mel" D shook her head, holding back her laughter as she grinned.

"Oh…that's Roy in a Bikini…" Mel blinked grinning a little.

"WHY IS IT ON YOUR CAR" Edward twitched having a metal breakdown seeing his 'boss' in a woman's bathing suit.

"It's supposed to be a joke…" Mel frowned poking her fingers together. Edward flinched, at first, but seeing nothing happen his brow twitched more crossing his arms.

"It's gross! Who in their right mind would do that? Not that you two are in your right minds!" He paused once he saw the license plate. "Elric 1?" Edward rubbed his head moving around the car. "Mustang zero…Oh!" Edward then started laughing holding his sides.

"Least blondie get's it now…took him long enough" D sighed. Alphonse shook his head.

"He's not going to let him live that down…" Since Edward had stopped freaking out the four of them get inside of the car and drove off before the media got to them. D waited a moment before turning back around looking at the pair quietly, she pouted a bit disappointed that Al had forgotten them but she sighed and got her thoughts together.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway…?" Edward laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you see... about that…" D was not pleased. She rolled her eyes and turned back around in her seat.

"This…. Is going to be a long day…. Buckle up boys… unless you want to die..." Ed's eyes widened in fright, remembering how Mel use to drive. Mel whined looking at her friend.

"Hey! I've gotten much better since last time!"

"Yeah, you've had tons of practice without Edward in the backseat…." Mel smiled nervously.

"Um good point… you two better buckle up…. It may be a bumpy ride…" D smirked glancing in the back watching the boys buckle up and bunker down. Mel smiled and drove off back towards her house. The two boys were looking out the window watching the strange things they've never seen before.


End file.
